Dreamers Disease
by staffy08
Summary: “They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die.” - A few snippets into the Winchester past.


_Authors Note: __Thanks in advance for reading and feel free to drop me a line if you've got a minute to spare. :)_

_Dreamers Disease – from the 'New Radicals' song 'You get what you give'._

_Disclaimer: *looks pointedly at reader* You're kidding me, right? If I owned this I'd be filmin' it, not writin' about it...._

**Dreamers Disease**

_They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die._

xxXxx

"Get your brother out of the house, now Dean! Go!"

xxXxx

"Mommy, stop!"

Little Dean Winchester was rolling around on his bed in his superman pajamas being tickled to death by (according to him) the most awesome mommy in the world.

"Aww, you don't mean that."

"Mommy, it tickles."

"It's supposed to tickle Dean, that's why it's called tickling."

He continued to roll around on his bed struggling to get away from the tickling hands. His laughter echoed through the otherwise silent house and his eyes were beginning to water already.

"Ssh, Dean. You have to be quiet or you'll wake Sammy up."

"Mommy, please."

"Oh okay. But only because you said please."

She stopped her wandering hands and bent over to give him a kiss on his forehead, a kissed which he expertly ducked away from before jumping off the bed and running out of his room. She was about to ask the little rascal what he was up to but paused when she heard his little -yet loud- voice talking to someone downstairs.

John was home.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Hey, Dean. Shouldn't you be in bed little man?"

"I'm not little, daddy. And I was in bed but mommy kept making me laugh."

"Oh did she now? Well that wasn't very nice of her was it? Shall I go tell her off?"

The young Winchester started laughing again and grabbed hold of his father's hand trying to pull him up the stairs.

"Okay daddy, but be nice, 'cause I like mommy."

John chuckled slightly and knelt down in front of his eldest son.

"Okay Dean. I'll be nice, 'cause I like mommy too. But first you have to go back up there and get in bed, okay?"

"Okay. Night daddy."

"Night Dean."

Mary was sitting on his bed when he got back to his room. She had a teddy bear sitting on her lap and was attempting to tie a ribbon around its neck. He ran over to her and jumped on the bed.

"You have to go now, mommy. It's bed time."

She smiled and laid the teddy bear next to him under the quilt, after tucking them both in she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"Night, mommy."

"Good Night, Dean. And remember, the angels are watching over you."

xxXxx

"All righty then kiddo. Let's line 'em up and get goin'."

"Yes, Sir."

"And check on your brother. I can't believe that kid's still asleep. I swear he only wakes up for food."

Dean laughed at his dad and made his way over to the car to check on his little brother. Sammy could sleep through anything, he could sleep anywhere and at any time. Night or day, blue skies or a blizzard. It was actually quite disturbing.

Ahh, but could he sleep through _this_? He wondered, chuckling slightly at the thought.

He looked through the back window of the car. _The_ car. One day it would be _his_ car. Back to the present though; Yes, Sammy Winchester was still curled up on the bench fast asleep as if he were sleeping on a king sized bed with fluffy pillows.

He turned and walked back to his father.

"He's still asleep."

John laughed again.

"Of course he is. Think this will wake him up?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. I've lined 'em up for ya. Now all you gotta do is shoot and aim. I'm gonna watch you do it first and then I'll give you some pointers and tell you what you need to know, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay then, off you go."

"Actually dad. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"If I hit all the targets can I have the car when I'm older?"

He blurted it out in about 3 seconds flat thinking it was best to just get it over with.

John laughed out loud but stopped as soon as he saw the sincere look on his sons face.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, Sir."

"All right, Dean. If you hit all the targets on your _first_ go then you can have the car when you're older."

Sam did sleep through the gun shots but what he didn't sleep through was his older brother jumping on top of him and shouting something about "his baby".

xxXxx

A 67 Chevy Impala was parked outside the gates of moorland high school in Hibbing, Minnesota and had been for the last fifteen minutes. The two occupants of the car were both looking out the window and up at the school building.

"Dude, the world doesn't revolve around you – classes will start whether you're there or not. And bein' late ain't a good way to start off at a new school let alone keep a low profile."

"I don't wanna go. Why can't I come with you, Dean?"

"You can't come because you have to go to school and what do you mean you don't wanna go? You love school."

"No, I don't""

Sure ya do. Now what's goin' on in that freaky little head of yours kiddo?"

"I've never… I mean usually you…. and then we split but…"

"Dude! You're talkin' double dutch again. Think, then talk."

"I don't wanna go by myself. I've never gone by myself, you're always there."

It took him about two seconds to say the sentences but it took Dean a whole lot longer to actually process what he had said.

"It's your first day at a new school and your first day going to a new school without me and you're totally freaked out about it?"

Sam turned his head even further away from his brother and muttered a slightly embarrassed. "Yes."

"Dude. I graduated ages ago and you've known what would happen, why are you freakin' out _now_?"

"Guess it just didn't quite register with me yet, ya know?"

"Yeah, I hear ya."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean finally spoke up.

"I'll stay here."

"What?"

"While you go to school; I'll be out here, in the car."

"All day?"

"All day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You'll need food."

"I think there's a pack or two of M&Ms somewhere in here."

"What about entertainment."

"I'll clean my knives or somet."

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll use that empty bottle." He said, pointing at the empty coke bottle at Sam's feet.

"What if dad calls?"

"Dude! Do you want me to stay or what?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Now get going."

Sam climbed out of the car and opened the back door to retrieve his rucksack, he closed the door and knelt down to look through the open window at the passenger side.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime kid. Now beat it."

It was the most boring day of his live. But at least he got extra brownie points with their dad for having such clean knives….

xxXxx

"Don't look at me like that, Dean."

"I'm not looking at you like anything."

"I wanna do this."

"I know you do."

"You can't convince me to stay."

_Lie._

They both knew it.

"I know I can't."

_Another lie._

"He'll come around."

"You really think so Sammy?"

"I dunno. I hope so."

_Silence._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would I have said; Oh, hey Dean. By the way I applied to a couple different colleges and got accepted. I'm leaving in three weeks."

"No. I 'd have preferred if it was something like; Hey Dean, I'm _thinking_ of applying to college."

"You'd have told me not to. You wouldn't have let me apply."

"You really think so? You think I'd stop you from doing that, _this_?"

"I dunno, would you?"

"I'll guess we'll never find out, will we?"

"Probably for the best."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What now?"

"I dunno. Shall I hug you and wish you all the best or…"

"How about: Goodbye."

"Goodbye? That sounds kinda final, don't ya think?"

"I don't know when we'll see each other again."

"In the last 18 years we've never been apart for more than a day and that only happened because the nurse refused to let you in while I was recovering from that damned werewolf attack."

"Guess it's time we started then and you know what they say – there's no time like the present."

"You're really gonna do this, huh?"

"Please Dean. Don't do this to me. I don't _wanna_ leave but I _do_ wanna _go_. Does that make sense?"

"Strangely enough, yes."

_Silence._

"I'm gonna miss you Dean."

"'Course you are. I am an _awesome_ big brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Will you say bye to dad for me?"

"Sure, if he ever gets back."

"Where d'you think he's gone?"

"The nearest bar."

_Silence._

"If you ask me to stay, I'll stay."

"I know."

xxXxx

"You smoke?"

"No. I just like to light cigarettes and watch them burn."

The young man chuckled slightly at the gorgeous young lady that had just sat down next to him on the bench outside the public library.

"Okay, dumb question."

"No kidding."

"Ohh, did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Men. You're all the same. Not even a two minute conversation and you're already thinking about a woman's bed."

"Actually I was thinking about _your_ bed, I didn't say anything about a woman."

He was completely taken aback when she laughed out loud. He'd been expecting a slap in the face or at least some kind of fiery come back. Instead he received a beautiful smile as she turned her head to look at him.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. One point to you."

"Does that mean I win something?"

"No. I got a point for the cigarette remark, so now we're equal."

"Sounds fair enough. What do I get when I _do_ win?"

"You seem confident about winning."

"Well who else is gonna win?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe _me_?"

"Sweetheart, I am the king of snark and sarcasm and to top it off I'm a cynical smart ass."

"Wow. If _that_ doesn't impress a girl then what could?"

"My point exactly."

"So what's your name, oh snarky-one?"

"Darlin' you can call me Susan if it makes you happy."

He watched her closely as the corners of her mouth twitched slightly.

"Point to me?"

"Fine. Point to you… Susan."

He didn't laugh, merely smiled. Well, no. Smiled was the wrong word – smirked described his facial expression better.

"And what might I ask is your name? Or shall I just call you gorgeous?"

"I've been called a lot worse."

"Gorgeous it is then."

"No offence, but you don't look like the sort of person that goes to the library."

"And what do people that go to the library look like?"

"Oh you know the usual geeky kinda look; Glasses, trousers that are too short, bags that are already overflowing with books…. that kinda thing."

"Ahh, just like you then."

She blushed and then smiled.

"Okay. Maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but only a smidgen."

This time he did laugh which only caused her to smile even more.

"Lady that is one _large_ smidgen."

"Hey! Who are you calling Lady? I thought we determined that I was gorgeous."

"Oh believe me, you are."

She blushed again and he chuckled.

"Point to you."

"Oh, why thank you. That's rather generous of you Susan."

"So that Susan thing is making you really happy, huh?"

"Oh now that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Really, and how might I ask am I supposed to find that out?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to find that out too."

"Minx."

She smiled again and they both looked at each other; Staring into one another's eyes until they were brought back to reality by the sound of a car horn.

"That's my ride."

His eyes flickered with something and for a moment there she thought it was disappointment but then they back to normal, or at least as normal as _those_ eyes could be.

"Guess I'd better let you be on your way then."

She panicked slightly. He hadn't asked for her number. Why hadn't he asked for her number? She had to go now. Why wasn't he asking?

"I guess so."

Slightly disappointed she got up from the bench and turned around to face the handsome young stranger. He was still sitting there. Casual as casual could be and looking like he owned the place.

"There's a party tonight. It's on campus, the fliers are everywhere. If you wanna…."

"I'll see you tonight then."

She tried not to smile like an idiot despite that fact that her heart had was beating so rapidly it was probably life threatening.

"Okay. Bye…. Susan."

He just smiled at her so she turned around and headed towards the waiting car and it's ever impatient growing driver.

"Bye Cassie."

She swirled around at the sound of her name but the bench was empty and the stranger was nowhere in sight. Had she imagined that? Of course, how could he possibly have known her name?

She'd ask him that tonight at the party. And she'd blush as read as a tomato when he pointed out to her that her student ID had been hanging around her neck….

xxXxx

"Uncle Bobby, we're here!"

The well thought out, incredibly brilliant and 'dad-approved' plan of sneaking inside of the Stinger residence and catching the older hunter off guard was shattered into a million pieces after the loud voice of one Sammy Winchester rang through the corridors and echoed off the walls of the old house.

It was thus easily concluded that the youngest Winchester had absolutely no knowledge of 'the plan' what so ever. And after process of elimination one can also conclude that the whole thing had been conjured up in the mind of one Dean Winchester. The muttered curses under his breath were also a dead giveaway.

"Dude, don't _call _him that."

Sammy abruptly stopped his search for the owner of the house and turned around to face his older brother.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he ain't our uncle, duhh."

"Uncle Bobby said I could call him that."

"But he _isn't_ our uncle."

"We don't have a real one though so he can take their place."

"Actually we – never mind."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Can I go see Bobby now?"

In fear of his brother saying 'No', Sam put on his best puppy dog face and watched his brother closely as it worked its wonders.

"Whatever."

"Eww, dude. Don't _say_ that, it makes you sound like a girl."

"Samuel Sasquatch Winchester did you just call me a girl?"

"Err… no."

"Start runnin' Sammy, 'cause their ain't nowhere on earth you can hide."

"Man on the moon look out – I'm comin' to visit you!"

And with those parting words the young boy took off like a bat out of hell in order to avoid the wrath of one Dean Winchester.

One hour, two upturned couches, one paper covered floor and one broken window later and the chaos finally came to an end; thanks to Mister Bobby Singer himself finally emerging from the basement in which he'd been quite happily polishing his knives.

"What the-. Dean! Dean Winchester you get your ass in here _now_, boy! That's an order."

Knowing full well that the young Winchester was incapable of ignoring those last three words he stood in his living room waiting for the "little" rascal to arrive.

"You, err, called… Bobby."

The hunter turned around to find Dean standing half hidden in the door way; His face the very essence of pure innocence.

"Get in here boy, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Not knowing whether or not to laugh or be offended by the slightly scoffing and rather disbelieving look on Dean's face he simply gestured with his hands and tried to lure the boy in.

"Sir, I can explain _everything_."

"Well I don't really give a rats ass about _everything_ but I'd sure as hell like to know what's been goin' on in _here_."

"Well, you see it was like this –"

"Oh, before you start, let me remind you that last time you used the 'Sammy had a wasp in his t-shirt and ran around the room trying to get rid of it which is how your clock got broken' excuse."

"Excuse? Dunno what you're talkin' about _Uncle_ Bobby. That was the truth."

"Boy your nose just grew to the size of a cucumber."

"I wish something else would grow to- never mind."

"You have got a dirty mind for someone your age son. Now tell me what happened or I swear I'll never let you touch one of my cars – _ever_ again."

"Well you seem to have a bit of a bee problem Bobby."

"Oh I've got a problem but it ain't got nothin' to do with bees."

"Maybe you should take your pills then."

"Maybe I should wash your mouth out."

"Anywho. As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," he paused for a second to give the hunter a pointed look, much like the one a student receives from a teacher when they've done something out of line, "'cause one of those furry asses, stripped, yellow, buzzy things flew right up poor little Sammy's a-"

Bobby held up his hand quickly cutting off the Winchester boy before he could finish the word that would undoubtedly get him kicked out of church; not that Bobby didn't swear himself, hell he had yet to meet someone that did what he did and didn't curse. It was like Thanksgiving without a turkey, a window without a salt line, a car without an engine, Sam without Dean.

His father always used to say 'Do as I say, not as I do.' It was like his catchphrase.

He glanced over at Dean and realized that he was still standing there patiently waiting for the older hunter's next move.

"Where's your brother?"

"Brother, what brother?"

"Smart ass."

He should have guessed that Dean wouldn't give up his brother, or the other way around. No matter how many times the two of them were close to ripping each others throats out they we're always thick as thieves two minutes later.

"By the time I come back I want this place so clean I could eat off the floor."

"What? Can't afford plates, Uncle Bobby?"

"Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Where are you going… sir?"

"I need to head into town and pick up some supplies."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay."

Booby headed out the house and across the drive to one of the few working cars that he owned. He turned around when hearing is name being called.

"Uncle Bobby, don't forget to bring me back some pie!"

That damned kid and his damned pie…

"And get yourself some happy pills!"

xxXxx

'You have one new message.'

Hey Dean and Sam, it's Andrea Barr. I, err, saw you guys, well, Dean, on the news last night and I just wanted to make sure everything's okay. I'm guessing that you weren't robbing the bank and that there was more to the story. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm not far away and if you guys need a place to stay here in good ol' Wisconsin, well you know where to find me. You two are always welcome. Oh and Lucas says Hi, he's been asking about you and I'd bet he'd love to see you guys again, so if you're in town just swing by anytime. Err, yeah, bye.

xxXxx

"Dude, get your ass outta bed. It's time for school."

The light cursing and ruffling of sheets was the only response Dean got from his brother who was lying a few feet away on one of the twin beds in 'this weeks' motel room."

You're gonna be late if you don't get up Samantha."

The large pile of sheets on the bed merely groaned in response.

"Dad called, he said he'd be back tomorrow."

Still no reply.

"Much as I just _love_ the sound of my voice Sammy, I'm startin' to get bored with this one-sided convo that we got goin' here."

"Leave me alone Dean"

"Ahh, it lives! Thank you for gracing us with your presents on this fine morning, oh humble one."

"Go to hell."

"My, my, what colorful language at this time of morning; Shall I get you your happy pills Sammy?"

"You can shove your pills where the sun don't shine Dean."

The elder brother lifted his eyebrows slightly and looked at the bed where his brother was still lying hidden under the sheets.

"Grumpy much?"

"Damn you Dean and damn your happy mood. What the hell is wrong with you? Last time you were up before me in the morning was when Cathy Burns let you stay the night so you'd only just gotten back."

Halfway through his rant he'd risen from the bed and now stood glaring at his brother. Dean had to refrain from laughing out loud at the look of his little brothers hair which - if died red- would look like a clowns wig. He chuckled slightly; Clowns…. Oh the irony.

"Cathy who?"

"Burns, Dean, The girl that you moped after for weeks on end until she finally agreed to go out with you."

"Nahh, don't ring any bells."

"Shocking."

"What's got you all grumpy, grumpy?"

"Nothin'."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I just thought that maybe dad would be here."

"Why would dad be here, he said he didn't expect to be back before tomorrow."

"I know, just seein' as it's... oh forget it."

"Okay."

"I guess I'd better have a shower and head out then, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Okay."

Sam headed toward the bathroom but turned around again when his brother spoke.

"Hey Sammy, hurry up would ya. You still have to open your birthday present before school."

The youngest Winchester spent all day bouncing around in his seat in class, he couldn't wait to go back to the motel – where his brand new laptop was waiting for him…

xxXxx

"I kinda can't believe it, Dean. I mean our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this and now I … I kinda don't know what to say."

"I do. That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

xxXxx

_Apparently they we're right._


End file.
